Dame el azúcar
by antomato
Summary: Alice, finally working up her nerves, simply asks for Isabella to join her for tea. Fem!UK/Fem!Spain


She was beautiful. Everything about her was.

Her hair was a rich, spoiling chocolate color that was made of gentle, alluring curves and curls that fell together beautiful as if they were sculpted that way. Her hair fell so perfectly, whether it was tied back or let loose to flow over her shoulders. Then her eyes, they were a lovely olive green, always having a warm and loving shine to their depths. Her skin was the color of sweet caramel, and she was perhaps the most beautiful woman Alice had laid her brightly colored spheres on.

She was Isabella, the lovely sunny nation of passion.

Alice gave a quick click of her pen in frustration as her eyes ventured up from her notes to steal a quick glance at the Spanish woman. The brunette was seated best to her brother, Antonio whispering to a drowsy eyed Greek while Isabella kept a content expression while listening to the speaker. The blonde haired Englishwoman turned her attention back, the conference dragging on as people whispered and did various things to pass the time. Even her brother had brought an old book to skim over to pass the time. Meanwhile, Alice stole glances here and there while her thumbs rolled over themselves nervously.

Today, she was going to do it. For sure!

She had planned for many days and weeks- hell, for several years, to manage a proper day with Isabella. Sure, they had shared several encounters. While their brothers fought, the two simply had civil days with the other though their encounters were not as emotionally tugging as Antonio's and Arthur's violent past. They had tea together, and simply had calm days- there was no need for them to fight viciously. Of course, there was plenty of rivalry, but both women were not as competitive and aggressive- they were more articulate and their disputes were handled more carefully. In recent years, they had spent short visits with one another simply to keep up as old friends do- but not what Alice wanted.

Her thoughts rambled on and on, wondering how she could go about it all. She wondered if perhaps Isabella would like to go shopping.. both of them shared an interest in fashion and literature, though their tastes held very unique flares. Hm, perhaps? Or, maybe just an afternoon of tea-surely that would be too boring for a lady like her though! The blonde haired woman lightly bit her lip, eyes staring down heavily at the scribbled notes and papers in a neat stack on the smooth dark, cherry colored wood. Well, first she needed to ask.. That was the hard part.

As soon as the meeting ended, nations split into groups and mingled with their close friends, making it hard for an unsocial woman like Alice to approach a more popular and charismatic lady like the beautiful Spanish woman. She got caught up in her thought, the early bustle of an ending meeting was already around her as she snapped out of her trance and blinked her eyes wide for a few moments. Arthur was tapping her shoulder, aiding his dear sister up and out of her chair. The two of them exchanged whispers and Arthur gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left to only Alice knew where, and she took a deep breath. This was it. She could do it- easy, right? The Englishwoman took a deep breath, gathering up her papers and holding them close to her chest as she slowly made her way around the cluster of chairs and chatting and leaving countries.

"Ah- Isabella, um, C-Can I have a word with you?" the younger blonde managed to find the tanned woman, approaching her from behind as her fingers kneading on the papers. The conference room was really too busy now, what with the talk and the nations slowly filing out to catch their flights back home from London.

"Alice! S , just let me finish getting my things together, vale?" The British woman gave a short nod of her head, showing a weak and polite smile to the Isabella as she waited and her eyes darted to her watch in nervousness. She had such a lovely voice when she spoke- like rich silk that flowed so elegantly together. Antonio's accent was a bit harder, stronger and more vibrant in his voice (Alice's brother, Arthur, favored Antonio's thick, strong accent to Isabella's anyway). There was an occasion when her brother and her had discussed various nations accents simply out of curiosity. Marianne'a and Francis' accents were both alike, though the agreed the sweeter tone of the sister's voice was much more likable than Francis' alluring, masculine tone. Slowly, their topic had turned to the Spanish siblings, and each English nation had a preference for one over the other.

"...Alicia?" the voice of Isabella was a sudden jolt to her mind, making the woman snap back to her attention with a quick turn of her head. The British nation still had trouble getting use to the other's habit of using a Spanish version of someone's name, and it took her a moment to register she was speaking to Alice.

"Ah, yes. Well.. " her voice grew silent, lips pursed as she mauled over what way would be the best for her to ask, though, none of her options seemed to be working. That was only one really way to go about it: to be straightforward and just ask. Quickly, she took a deep breath and met those warm, dark green eyes with a quick shine of confidence. "Would you like to, um, come over for tea and dinner this evening? It has been a long time since we've shared some time together, anyway.. " her voice was strong, reassuring herself as she made the request, though it quietly trailed off towards the end of her sentence.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" her voice grew excited and eager, the Spaniard nodding her head and pushing the dark red strap of her purse up on her shoulder. The Spanish woman did agree that it had been a good long while for them to share a lunch or dinner together, and it was long over due! Besides, her flight back to Spain wasn't until the next evening, so she did have a free night to spend with Alice.

Alice's paler face light up with a hopeful quirk of her lips, a flash of a small smile as Isabella returned a larger one of her own. The pair of women headed out of the conference room then, Alice pushing out her umbrella as a soft shower of rain began to patter the London streets. It didn't take long for them to call a taxi, Alice insisting her Spanish companion go on in before her so she did not risk getting wet. After a couple minutes of Isabella's vain arguments, she slipped into the far seat with Alice following close behind. The blonde haired woman sighed weakly as she sat down, carefully propping her umbrella against the floor board as she turned her head to see her lady Isabella reclined against the window. Ah, of course.. Isabella was not use to England's climate as much, so the rain tended to have a sleepy affect on most people.

A hint of a smile graced Alice's lips due to the sight of the Spanish woman's eyes closed with thick lashes curly so beautifully outward, her hair holding a hint of extra curl, and Isabella looking so wonderfully adorable as she slept. With that, the Englishman comfortably reclined in her seat as the dark haired man drove Alice to her quaint home, the rain patting the roof of the taxi soothing as they drove. London always looked lovely when it was raining.. the blur of the buildings mixed with the bright street lights and the sight of people with coats and umbrellas, it was London, her London. Before she knew it, Isabella and scooted closer to Alice, murmuring about how she much preferred warmer weather and nestled her head against the the British nation's shoulder, and was lightly dozing until the arrived at the English sibling's home.

Gently, Alice woke the sleeping Isabella and she passed her money to the taxi driver as she scooted out of the cab. Quickly, she flexed the dark blue umbrella open, holding it up as she lightly took the Spaniard's hand and aided her in slipping out of the cab, who passed her a drowsy smile in thanks. The bright yellow car zoomed away, leaving the pair of women to make their way up the stone steps, Alice fiddling with keys and finally pushing in an old, dirty gold key to push the white painted door open into her cozy home. The Englishwoman softly murmured to the other to make herself at home in the living room while the blond slipped into the kitchen to put away her coat and umbrella and to hurry and start a warm pot of tea for the pair to enjoy. Isabella tottered into the living room, sliding onto the couch and wrapped a thick quilt over her shoulders, listening to the sound of a pot clicking shot and soon the dripping of water as her blond friend came back into the quiet room.

"It'll be a moment.. " she said, pulling out an old tin of cookies and passing in front of the comfortable nation of sun and passion to a lovely dinning area. There were a few painting of warm scenery hanging delicately from the cream colored walls, and candles arranged on the bright, soft sandy wood table top with an intricate cloth sitting under the scented objects. Isabella looked at the pretty room with curious green orbs, examining the simplicity yet beauty of it. Ah, Alice sure did have a nice decor touch.. She turned her head back to the living room, noting how there was an old stone fireplace in the pale walls. There were many pictures seated on the white mantel above, some of England's past royals, and some of other nations, however the Spanish woman's eyes could not catch them all. The table in front of her was seated on an old rug, giving the room an antique and sophisticated feel with a bright red table cloth on the coffee table and a row of books atop it. No doubt, it was probably Alice's and Arthur's favorites. There there was the row of wooden hooks by the door, the wall going on towards the kitchen adorned with book cases filled with books and old decorations- There was an old carousal as well, which made her smile at the sight of it. It really was a nice room, quaint and peaceful with a elegant atmosphere.

Before her thoughts could continue noting the room and it's many interesting features, A soft beep noted her attention and the tanned woman turned her head curiously to it's source. Not long after, lovely miss Alice emerged with a tea set neatly arranged on a stunningly beautiful silver tray. A soft gasp left her lips. Isabella had not certainly expected an evening such as this. She merely assumed it would be a simple dinner, but Alice had prepared the works with her favored beverage and stood there with a soft pink hue to her pale skin. In made Isabella's lips quirk into a smile, a giggle passing her lips as she shook her head.

"You did not have to do so much for me, querida." she hummed, slowly emerging from her seat on the couch and neatly curling the blanket in her previous spot so she could return to it.

Alice shook her head as thin brows knotted together and stubbornly went on to the dinning table as with a quick huff of relief, she untied the waist apron and returned it to the kitchen. The Spaniard had seated herself, beaming at Alice as she quietly joined her at the dining table. It was quiet for some time, Alice pouring both of them a cup of hot tea, steam bellowing up in a weak cloud as the Englishwoman passed the cup onto her Spanish companion. Isabella thanked her happily and noted the images of small roses on the white dishes, a hum rumbling in her throat as she set the tea cup down. She turned her head around, noticing the silence from Alice and blinking curiously for a moment before giving a quick shrug. Happily, she untied the elastic hairband holding her long curly hair in, letting it curl delicately and swirl against her skin, complimenting her appearance greatly.

It was something Alice liked about her- she didn't have to make herself beautiful. She was just naturally a lovely sight to the English nation's bright emerald eyes. She was sweet and kind as well, though the Spanish woman could have a fierce independence and she could become a very strong and stubborn as well.

" Puedo tener az car?" suddenly the other woman's voice alerted her attention, the blond staring for a moment as she tried to understand what had just been asked of her. "The sugar, Alice." finally, she understood the question and gave a weak nod as she pulled the small sugar cup and spooned a little into her tea. Gently, Alice stirred the warm drink and made sure the sweetener was mixed in nicely and placed the dainty cup before Isabella once again.

"No, silly, that's not what I meant." Was what came from the tanner nation's lips, leaving Alice dumbfounded. She looked up, furrowing her brow in confusion as a soft giggle came from the Spaniard's lips. Before the Englishwoman could open her mouth to inquire, suddenly a pair of soft, warm and sweet ones were on her own. She froze in panic, disturbed and confused as her senses began to register what had happened. Gently, Alice returned a soft amount of pressure in return, the kiss ending quickly. The blond gave a huff, closing her eyes and taking a sip of her tea as the Spaniard laughed weakly under her breath, making the other female country just sip her tea. "Well, you could have been more straightforward." Alice stated bluntly.

"Maybe you should have asked for me to comer for tea sooner." 


End file.
